Father
by Lyriath Eowyn
Summary: [Cap 5 ON!]como seria a vida dos irmãos Elric se Hohenheim tivesse retornado após a morte de Trisha?Será que Edward aprenderia a perdoálo e a conviver com ele?[AU] x [Drama] x [12] x [sim, eu sou má o.o]
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse:**como seria a vida dos irmãos Elric se Hohenheim tivesse retornado após a morte de Trisha?Será que Edward aprenderia a perdoá-lo e a conviver com ele?

AU x Drama x 12+ x Não prometo nada

**Disclaimer:** FMA by Hiromu Arakawa, magnifica e felina sensei. Fic by Lyriath, silenciosa e humilde aprendiz.

**Initial Notes**: Oiê!Cá estou eu de novo, com mais uma de minhas fics de FMA,e também é AU!Como eu e o Ed temos um ódio em comum, peço que não reparem caso eu exagere em uma ou suas coisinhas, ou me esqueça de outras ok?

**Dica:**recomendo ler a fic com a música In the End do Linkin Park, não sei por que...mas é só uma sugestão!

Boa leitura! Espero que gostem!

**Capitulo 1 - **

Era mais uma manhã estranha desde que Trisha Elric tinha morrido,ambos andavam pela casa cabisbaixos levando livros que falavam sobre alquimia pra todo lado, sentiam-se solitários apesar de estarem pasando boa parte do tempo na casa das Rockbell. Al ainda chorava as vezes, e, Ed, fazia de tudo para permancer forte na frente de seu irmão, e, principalmente, ser forte para si mesmo.

Desde que Al tinha nascido, sua mãe sempre lhe dizia que era dever do mais velho cuidar do irmão menor(1), que deveria protege-lo e ajudá-lo sempre que ele com certeza faria o mesmo. Agora, sem ela por perto, só podiam contar com Pinako, que tinha ficado com a guarda deles, mas, principalmente, com eles mesmo para superar isso, já que naquela tarde, no cemitério, Ed tinha dito que eles fariam de tudo para ressucitá-la. E só havia uma maneira de fazer isso: Transmutação Humana.

Estavam no andar de cima,empilhando mais livros sobre as camas bagunçadas, quando ouviram a campanhia tocar (tinham trancado a porta). Entreolharam-se por alguns momentos para ver quem atenderia, Ed foi. Afinal, deveria ser algum vizinho, já que Winry simplesmente os chamava e Pinako fazia o mesmo.

Desceu as escadas sentindo um estranho calafrio, o coração do pequeno Ed batia acelerado,sentia-se incomodado,um cheiro familiar que estivera impregnado pela casa durante muitos anos voltava para assombra-lo. Mesmo assim, ignorou todos os avisos tão claros que eram enviados à ele, abriu a porta, e, esbabacado, observou o estranho 'visitante', reconhecendo instantaneamente aquele perfume e roupas,os cabelos louros presos em rabo de cavalo, a barba e os olhos dourados, como os dele, praticamente tão parecidos que lhe davam arrepios.

Sentiu seu sangue ferver, uma ira crescente dentro de si, algo que não poderia descrever sendo apenas uma criança, e,mesmo se crescesse e vivesse mil anos não poderia descrever a ira que tinha sentido naquele momento.

-Ah,Edward que bom...

-CAI FORA DAQUI!!!!!-berrou, batendo a porta rapidamente e de uma vez, sem que Ele tivesse tempo para reagir. Al desceu as escadas para ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Nii-san o que?- perguntou o pequeno Al, parado nos degraus da escada, observando o irmão que parecia branco, tanto que um fantasma poderia parecer corado perto dele.

-ELE está aqui- disse, assombrado por uma mistura de raiva e medo.

-Edward! Deixe-me entrar! O que está acontecendo?!- gritou a pessoa, batendo na porta. Agora, Al juntava os fatos, o assombro e a fúria de Ed, o estranho na porta, só poderia ser uma coisa! Seu pai estava de volta!!

-Não me diga que...?- o rosto de Al iluminou-se com um sorriso que Ed não via há muito tempo. Ed confirmou com a cabeça, Al sorriu mais ainda.

-NADA DISSO AL!- Ed berrou, indiferente ao que seu pai falava do lado de fora. Tinha adivinhando os pensamento do irmão que com certeza iria dizer para deixá-lo entrar,e assim se fez.

-Ah nii-san! Por favor!- implorava Al, com os olhos começando a ficar cheios de lágrimas.

_"Eu sou jovem, _

_e talvez por isso ainda não entenda, _

_droga,eu sou somente uma criança, _

_e não consigo entender por que,_

_vocês fez todas aquelas coisas,_

_que me magoram muito,_

_ou talvez, tenha sido tudo que você deixou _

_de fazer..."_

-NADA DISSO!- berrou Ed firme em sua decisão - Se ele entrar saio eu! - disse, colocando o mais novo numa sinuca total e completa, Ed era seu irmão mais velho e estavam suportando isso juntos, e saia muito bem que ele realmente iria embora se seu pai ficasse. Não poderia decidir entre os dois. Hohenheim era seu pai, o único pai que tinha e praticamente, sua única familia agora que a mãe tinha morrido.

-Mas a mamãe morreu onii-san! E querendo ou não ele é o unico pai que temos! Só podemos contar com ele!- argumentou Al, estava certo, mas Ed faria de tudo para negar isso, não tinha coragem de dizer para seu irmão que aquele era o homem que o tinha abandonado algum tempo depois de seu nascimento. Nunca poderia dizer isso. Apenas abaixou a cabeça e fitou o chão, sentindo as lágrimas sairem de seus olhos.

-Que seja Al! Se quiser deixar esse maldito entrar, então vá em frente! Mas eu vou embora!-berrou. "Mamãe, se você ainda estivesse aqui..." correu para seu quarto. Com lágrimas nos olhos e se escondeu em baixo da cama, não queria olhar para a cara dele nunca mais, nunca se esqueceria daquela vez, pouco tempo depois de Hohenheim partir, tinha ouvido sua mãe chorar uma noite, perguntando-se onde ele estaria e por que não voltava. O odiou, naquela noite, passou a odiá-lo mais do que antes, mais do que poderia odiar qualquer outra pessoa no mundo.

_"Eu ainda lembro, _

_dos dias que passamos juntos_

_é a coisa que eu mais quero esquecer,_

_só por que você voltou agora,_

_não significa que eu posso te aceitar,_

_por mais que eu queira não me importar,_

_uma pergunta não me deixa em paz:_

_'Por onde você andou _

_todos esses anos?' "_

Al tentou ignorar a ultima frase de Ed, sentia-se sozinho e sabia que seu irmão estava fazendo de tudo para que conseguissem superar a perda, mas, de alguma forma, não era o bastante, só não poderia dizer isso a ele. Abriu a porta com um meio sorriso triste e silencioso.

-A-Alphonse?-Hohenheim estranhou, mas logo reconheceu o pequeno garoto parado a sua frente -Como você cresceu! - disse, sorrindo, Al sorriu também,tamanha era sua felicidade que correu para abraçá-lo,quase derrubando-o com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Papai!!-

-Também estou feliz em ver você- falou Hohenheim sorrindo e tentando recuperar a pose.- Onde está Trisha? E seu irmão? - perguntou, olhando para Al, que fez uma cara triste, pronto para chorar não de alegria,mas de tristeza.

-O nii-san deve estar lá em cima- respondeu,enxugando as lágrimas.Baixou a voz - Já a mamãe...- não pôde evitar as lágrimas de caírem, faziam duas semanas e sentiam que nunca poderiam superar tal perda. Hohenheim gelou, praticamente adivinhando o que Al iria dizer em seguida,mas torcia para que não fosse verdade.-Pai, a mamãe morreu...- soluçando alto - há duas semanas atrás...

-Ela mas como...?- Ele tentava encaixar os fatos,todos tão novos e estranhos,mas aquela ultima informação parecia t-lo despedaçado quase completamente. Percebeu que o mais importante agora não era preocupar com o que estava sentindo, mas com Edward e principalmente Alphonse, que estava chorando. Tentou consolá-lo.

-Você já está bem crescidinho Al, não precisa chorar, tudo vai ficar bem- disse sorrindo, como se fosse um pai de verdade. Depois de anos teria de assumir sua responsabilidade e cuidar daquelas duas crianças que precisavam dele.

_"Eu te odeio,_

_por tudo que você nos fez passar, _

_não posso te perdoar _

_por nada nesse mundo,_

_nem o perdão de mil padres poderia_

_apagar, esse ódio em mim"_

--------------------------

Nossa...mil vezes nossa...eu disse que ia me deixar levar pelos meus sentimentos,que acham? Tão gostando da fic? Espero que sim...Ah,lembrei! Esses versinhos entre os "..." formam uma poesia minha escrita especialmente pra essa fic...Gomen...eu sei muito bem que devia estar continuando minhas fics...mas Father é bem antiga...só consegui completar o 3° cap graças a Pati-chan, que me fez perceber o quanto irresponsavel eu sou, então, arigatoh pretendo continuar logo as outras fics 8D Um novo cap de 'please don't say' e ' much ADO' irão sair até semana q vem o/

Notes?

(1)É o que o Scar diz pro Ed em certo epi, que o mais velho cuida do mais novo.

Chocolate é bom? Review também, pra quem escreve e pra quem recebe.

---------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 -

-  
Baka baka initial notes:

tenho muito que agradecer atИ agora pelos reviews recebidos, tudo o que posso dizer И que espero continuar com a fic do jeito certo... embora eu tenha a sensaГЦo de que exagerei pra caramba em alguns caps... acho que foi um bom exagero, talvez ... mas isso prefiro que vocЙs julguem

kissus e boa leitura!

--------------

A casa deles estava uma verdadeira bagunГa, livros sobre alquimia espalhados pra todo lado, junto de anotaГУes gigantescas e as vАrias cartas que tinham chegado para Hohenheim atravИs dos anos tinham sido abertas, cada uma delas falando sobre os grandes tabus da alquimia, em especial, TransmutaГЦo humana.

-A mamЦe guardou cada uma delas- falou Al referindo-se as cartas - Mas, quando ela adoeceu,nСs tivemos que...- nЦo completou a frase,novamente esforГava-se para nЦo chorar.

-EstА tudo bem. Eu nЦo estou bravo- disse-lhe o pai, ajudando-o a arrumar parcialmente a bagunГa.

-A vovС ficaria uma fera se visse essa bagunГa- comentou Al, forГando um riso meio triste enquanto pegava ums livros que estavam empilhados no chЦo e colocando-os sobre o sofА.

-E como estЦo a sra Pinako e a Sara?(1)

-Sara?

-и a Sara, filha da Pinako...

-Ah...-Al baixou a voz e fitou o chЦo, desviando os olhos do pai, que o olhava - Os pais da Winry morreram papai, em Ishbar...

-Morreram?Mas...?- suspirou - Parece que andei perdendo muita coisa...

Silencio.

Terminaram de empilhar os livros, cartas e anotaГУes que estavam espalhados em diversos cantos da sala,porИm, a essa altura Hohenheim perguntava-se o por que deles estarem estudando alquimia,mas jА sabia a resposta, sС esperaria o momento certo para falar com eles.

Edward tinha se escondido debaixo da cama, nЦo queria olhar para a cara do homen que tinha abandonado a familia, e, agora estava de volta com ar triunfante,tentando ocupar o lugar que era seu por direito naquela casa, principalmente depois da morte de Trisha.

"Eu nunca vou querer saber

dos seus motivos idiotas,

essa ciЙncia te afastou por

muito tempo,

e nЦo adianta querer voltar agora"

Estava chorando e odiando-o ao mesmo tempo. Por que Alphonse tinha de aceitА-lo com tanta facilidade? Talvez fosse por que nЦo sabia da verdade, a mЦe deles nunca tinha dito que Ele os havia abandonado, dizia que ele estava longe, estudando alquimia e que um dia voltaria. SС que, em vida, aquele dia nunca chegou, somente depois da morte dela, que tinha passado anos esperando por ele, aquele bastardo tinha resolvido voltar...

-Idiota- murmurou Ed fechando os punhos, e cerrando os olhos para impedir as lАgrimas de continuarem caindo. Aquele cheiro Dele tinha passado anos impregnado pela casa, ele odiava-o desde novinho, no inicio, ficava tЦo contente ao ver aquele homem de barba e rabo de cavalo chegando,mas depois, as coisas foram mudando, e bastou Al nascer para eles abandonА-los de vez.

Tinha comeГado a aprender alquimia com a ajuda de seu irmЦo,e, sС continuara estudando pois sabia que deixava sua mЦe feliz,e agora, estudava para tentar trazЙ-la de volta.

"A mamЦe fazia de tudo

para que a gente pensasse

que ela estava bem.

A culpa И toda sua,

ela morreu te esperando,

e morreu pensando em vocЙ,

e eu nunca vou poder perdoА-lo

por tЙ-la deixado sozinha todo esse tempo"

-Hmm, Al, deixe-me falar com seu irmЦo um pouco,ok?- disse Hohenheim subindo as escadas,mas retrocedeu um passo e coГou a cabeГa com um sorrisinho bobo e esquecido - Er, onde o Ed estА mesmo?-

-Deve estar debaixo da cama, pai, no nosso quarto-respondeu o pequeno, que ficaria no andar de baixo esperando que seu pai e seu irmЦo resolvessem acertar as contas. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 -**

----------------------------

Desde que comecei a fic,eu só tinha uma única coisa: uma discussão entre o Ed e o Hohenheim. Motivo? Ainda vão ver(só que mais adiante) vai ser uma SENHORA discussão, como nunca se viu no anime...não entre eles...

--- 

----------------------------

-Edward- chamou Hohenheim abrindo a porta. Ed encolheu-se silencioso em baixo da cama, tentando conter seu sangue que fervia - Eu entendo que esteja zangado, e também sei que está ai. Não vai me evitar para sempre, já que eu não vou embora- falou Hohenheim, fazendo Edward sentir mais raiva ainda. Agora, o pequeno já tinha lhe dado todos os adjetivos possiveis, exceto 'santo'.

Suspirou. Pelo que lembrava, Ed continuava tão teimoso como sempre. Abaixou-se para olhar embaixo da cama onde Edward estava escondido.

-Vai embora!- falou o garoto, com cara emburrada, evitando ao máximo olhar para o pai, que o observava através dos óculos.

-Sinto muito Ed, mas eu não vou a lugar nenhum.- falou,sentando-se no chão de pernas cruzadas. Ouviu o garoto rosnar - Também não vou sair daqui enquanto não conversarmos. - outro rosnado.

-Não tenho nada pra falar com você! - berrou, desaforado, ainda debaixo da cama, suportando as lágrimas que escorriam-lhe

pelo pequeno rosto. Hohenheim suspirou, tentando manter a calma que escapava, sabia que Ed e Al estavam abalados com a morte de Trisha e que, para ambos,seria difícil de superar a morte dela, mas queria que eles soubessem que não estavam sozinhos, não mais.

-Mas temos muito que conversar Edward- disse, já quase calmo,então lembrou-se de uma tática que poderia funcionar - Será que quer continuar ai por que não quer que eu veja que continua baixinho?

-QUEM CE TAH DIZENDO QUE NÃO CRESCEU NADA DESDE QUE ERA UM BEBÊ,HEIN????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???!!! - berrou Ed saindo de debaixo da cama como uma bala, com os punhos fechados para bater em Hohemheim; que desviou imediatamente e segurou o pulso do pequeno.

-Por que quer resolver seus problemas dessa forma,Edward?- perguntou ele, segurando o filho com facilidade, percebeu que diversas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dele.

-Cala a boca! Não vem querer ser "pai" depois de tanto tempo só por que a mamãe morreu!!!- berrou Ed, sem se importar um só momento com as lágrimas.

-Acha que não estou triste pela morte de Trisha?!- Vociferou Hohenheim num tom ameaçador - Eu a amava Edward!Ela era a pessoa mais importante na minha vida!

-Se sentisse alguma coisa pela mamãe já teria voltado!!!- berrou Ed, finalmente parando de tentar atingi-lo e abaixando a cabeça para esconder que chorava, apesar de ser algo inútil a essa altura,mas nunca se daria por vencido, não deixaria que seu pai o visse chorar por muito tempo. Tinha que ser forte, por ele e por Al. Cerrou os punhos, como se estivesse se preparando para um novo ataque.

- Se a "amasse" de verdade já teria voltado há muito tempo! Ou será que voltou só por que ela está morta!?! - gritou Ed, os olhos dourados dele encarando os de Hohenheim. Uma ira indescritível nos olhos do pequeno e uma calma que esvaia nos olhos do pai, que estava com semblante sério, triste e controlado, e não fez nada quando deveria ter esbofeteado o garoto, mas não adiantava usar de violência agora.

Levantou-se, ainda sério e calmo. Ed parecia estar esperando um soco ou coisa assim, algum tipo de ato para repreende-lo pelo o que tinha dito.

-Você foi longe demais,Edward Elric - disse Hohenheim baixinho, fitando o pequeno sério, que o encarava como se o estivesse desafiando.

- Não vou deixar que se aproveite da morte de sua mãe para ultrapassar limites.Eu NÃO vou embora só por que você quer de maneira alguma. A longo prazo, terá de me obedecer até ter maturidade para tomar suas próprias decisões.A julgar pelo seu comportamente, vejo que terá de me aguentar por um bom tempo- falou ele, com olhar e voz tão sérios que nem mesmo Ed ousou contrariar na hora,mas não deixaria barato, se vingaria quando tivesse a oportunidade.

-Agora vai descer e ajudar Al e eu a arrumarmos a bagunça que fizeram...

-E o que te faz pensar que eu vou obedecer?!- esbravejou Ed,num tom desafiador como nunca tinha falado com ninguém antes.

-Pelo fato de que EU vou morar aqui agora e, a propósito,está de castigo!- disse Hohenheim saindo do quarto e trancando a porta usando alquimia, tentando parecer indiferente aos berros de Edward.- Só vai sair daí quando terminar de arrumar o quarto! - tratou de esclarecer logo a condição para libertá-lo.

-Não vou arrumar porcaria nenhuma!!- berrou Ed batendo na porta e, em seguida, procurando um giz, lápis, caneta ou qualquer coisa para poder transmutar a porta do quarto.

-Não me provoque Edward!- avisou Hohenheim - A porta foi trancada usando alquimia, se tentar destrancá-la vai acabar se machucando...

-Cala a boca! Você não manda em mim!

"Aff, de onde será que esse garoto herdou tanta teimosia...?" se perguntou Hohenheim, já perdendo a paciência com Ed, que era mais teimoso que uma mula e mais revoltado que estudante depois de ter tirado nota baixa.(1)

-Pa-papai...-chamou Al, subindo as escadas. Hohenheim sorriu.-Está tudo bem?

-Er, mais ou menos - riu ele sem jeito por estar segurando a porta ainda e Ed estar esbravejando qualquer coisa lá dentro.

-Diga-me Al, seu irmão sempre foi teimoso assim? Ou ele está exagerando hoje só por que estou por perto?

-Nii-san é sempre teimoso,não importa com quem ou por que - respondeu Al fazendo sinal negativo com a cabeça.

-Mas por que trancou onii-san no quarto?- perguntou, percebendo os gritos do irmão.

-Ele está de castigol,Al - e aumentou a voz, dessa vez se dirigindo para Edward - e vai ficar trancado até que resolva seacalmar um pouco e arrumar o quarto!

----------------------------

Até que foi um cap bem longo...hmm, que estão achando? Acho que esse Hohenheim tá bastante controlado...?

Notes:

(1)desculpem pela comparação gente, mas é que estava me refirindo a mim mesma quando estudo pra caramba e tiro nota baixa u.u ou então, quando o professor banca o chato e fica tirando ponto por causa de virgula e etc, etc...aff!

next:

-Eu sou seu pai, e exijo que me respeite como tal. Portanto, vai ter de me obedecer.

----------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 -

-Pronto!-falou Al enxugando o suor, finalmente haviam terminado de arrumar a sala e a cozinha, que estavam completamente bagunГadas.Hohenheim sorriu e confirmou com a cabeГa.  
-Parece que o Ed finalmente se acalmou um pouco...mas nЦo acho que ele tenha arrumado o quarto- falou o pai com um suspiro triste.  
-Nii-san И bastante teimoso papai, ele ainda estА bravo com o senhor-  
-и...e acho que com razЦo...- mudou o tom de voz, um pouco de preocupaГЦo lhe aflingiu- Al, vocЙ cresceu bastante...eu sinto muito por nЦo ter estado aqui para vЙ-los crescer...- Al sorriu e fez sinal negativo com a cabeГa, disse que nЦo precisava pedir desculpas e que Ed se acostumaria com isso, sС levaria tempo...bastante tempo.  
Ouviram a campanhia tocar, dessa vez Hohenheim foi atender. Era Pinako acompanhada de uma pequena garota loura, que segurava uma bonequinha de pano.  
-Ora, sra. Pinako,hА quanto tempo-falou ele abrindo a porta e convidando-a para entrar.  
-Hohenheim! Agora vejo por que os garotos ainda estЦo aqui...-disse ela - parece que vocЙ chegou hoje,nЦo? -falou, ajeitando os Сculos.-Onde estА Edward?  
-EstА lА em cima, de castigo-respondeu ele, dirigiu-se para a garotinha- Essa И sua neta,Pinako-  
-Winry Rockbell-falou a garota com um sorriso meio escondido atrАs da avС.  
-Prazer em conhecЙ-la, senhorita.-disse Hohenheim. Winry apenas sorriu e saiu de trАs da sua avС para falar com Al. Foram para o andar de cima, estava na hora de deixar os adultos conversarem.

-----------

-VocЙ passou muito tempo fora, Hohenheim,-comeГou Pinako dando uma olhada na casa,que estava quase tЦo arrumada como quando Trisha estava viva-Aposto que encontrou muitas surpresas aqui.  
-Infelizmente sim, nЦo esperava que Trisha tivesse morrido, nem que os garotos estivessem vivendo praticamente sozinhos mexendo nos meus livros de alquimia-riu-se, como se tivesse dito algum tipo de piada.  
-Mas eles tem talento,isso nЦo posso negar. Apesar de que, as vezes me deixam preocupada.  
-Eu sinto muito,Pinako.  
-NЦo precisa, eu sС peГo que tente conversar com eles...Principalmente com o Ed.  
-Pa-papai!-gritou Al descendo as escadas correndo,seguido de Winry.-Nii-san!  
-Calma, Al, Winry, o que aconteceu?  
-Nii-san!NЦo estА no quarto!  
-O que?!-berraram Hohenheim e Pinako ao mesmo tempo.  
-Eu e a Winry fomos falar com nii-san, mas ele nЦo respondia.  
-VocЙs tem certeza... de que ele nЦo estА no quarto?-Winry confirmou com a cabeГa, e Al esboГou um sim.  
-Pinako -comeГou ele fitando o chЦo.-Poderia cuidar das crianГas enquanto procuro o Ed?- a senhora respondeu que sim, e Hohenheim saiu rapidamente.

--------

-VovС, o Ed e o sr. Hohenheim jА deveriam ter voltado.-falou Winry olhando para o relСgio da parede. -Eu...deveria ter ido com eles...-murmurou Al, observando o relСgio com a mesma impaciЙncia.  
-Ora crianГas, nЦo se preocupem. Eles devem chegar hА qualquer momento, apesar do tamanho o Ed nЦo И tЦo dificil de achar.

--------

-EntЦo, era aqui que estava o tempo todo, Edward?-perguntou Hohenheim se aproximando da lАpide do tumulo de Trisha. Ed estava sentado e encolhido na grama, os olhos baixos, cobertos pelo cabelo louro,tinha machucados nas mЦos e pernas, provavelmente por ter conseguido fugir do quarto.

NЦo respondeu.

Ed apenas se encolheu mais e escondeu o rosto, era o sinal claro de que estava com raiva.

-JА estА bem tarde. O Al, a Winry e atИ mesmo a Pinako estЦo nos esperando, deveriamos voltar logo- disse Hohenheim, colocando as mЦos nos bolsos.  
-Eu nЦo vou voltar com vocЙ- respondeu Ed, Аsperamente.-VocЙ nem deveria estar aqui.  
-VocЙ estА passando dos limites, Edward.  
-VocЙ nЦo И bem vindo aqui!O que te faz pensar que eu vou te aceitar sС por que apareceu de repente depois da morte da mamЦe?  
-Seu...- ele chegou a tirar a mЦo do bolso, pronto para acertar Edward,porИm, mais uma vez se controlou. Ed chegou a levantar a cabeГa e olhА-lo ao perceber que nЦo tinha sido atingido por nada. Hohenheim apenas fitava o cИu com uma expressЦo sИria e, no mМnimo, assustadora.  
-Eu sou seu pai, e exijo que me respeite como tal. Portanto, vai ter de me obedecer.

----------------------------

Notes:

Fico feliz apesar dos poucos reviews que recebo, Pati-chan me incentivou bastante ao me mostrar minha irresponsabilidade, arigato e Tiago-kun me ajuda pra caramba lendo e rewisando o/  
Fico triste tambИm, por perceber que sou tЦo irresponsАvel...mas espero poder escrever essa fic como se deve, sem deixar que meus sentimentos atuais influenciem.

---------------------------- 


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 - **

**----------------------------**

Ainda não sei, ao certo, o que aconteceu comigo ou o que estava acontecendo quando escrevi Father. De verdade, não me recordo.Acredito que talvez por causa do que ainda sinto sobre alguns assuntos. Acho que é mais um dos motivos de por que eu amo Fullmetal Alchemist...

----------------------------

Passou-se um mês e meio desde a discussão no cemitério. A vida da 'recém re-construida' familia Elric estava bastante perturbada. Ambos os irmãos estavam enfrentando problemas na escola, Al tinha dificuldade pra se concentrar nas aulas e Ed, havia se tornado um famoso encrenqueiro.

Por causa disso, Hohenheim foi chamado na coordenação,para que controlasse o temperamento de Edward, recém batizado de _'criança problema' _

-Confessamos que estamos bastante preocupados com o Edward, sr. Hohenheim- disse o diretor

encarando-o.- É a 2° vez que ele vem para detenção só essa semana, seu filho tem arranjado

muitas brigas e ao que parece, o desempenho dele está caindo muito.

-Garanto que é apenas passageiro, sr. diretor. Ed está passando por problemas de aceitação e logo irá se recuperar.

-O problema é que o comportamento violento dele está ficando cada vez pior, sinto dizer mas ele está se tornando um problema tanto para ele mesmo, como para os outros alunos. Principalmente para o próprio irmão, cujas notas tem caído constantemente.

-O Ed pode ser um garoto inconsequente, mas ele _nunca_ prejudicaria o irmão de propósito. Tenho certeza de que ele não faz isso por que quer, apenas não tem consciencia da consequencia de seus atos. É algo que irá compreender mais cedo ou mais tarde, por bem ou por mal.Acredito que ambos esperamos que ele aprenda por bem.

------

-Não acredito que ficou de castigo de novo,nii-san!-falou Al, fitando o irmão com aspecto perdido e preocupado.-Tem que parar de arranjar briga sem motivo.

-Não foi sem motivo,Al.- rebateu Ed, mexendo no bolso.

-Nii-san...-suspirou o mais novo- Podemos relaxar um pouco agora que papai está aqui,não precisa ficar desse jeito nem se cobrar tanto...

-Acha que pode confiar naquele cara?!

-Ele é nosso pai,nii-san!

-Aff...

-Acho que a mamãe ficaria triste se nos visse agindo assim...se lembra de como ela ficava quando a gente arranjava encrenca na escola?

-Eh...lembro sim...ela ficava brava, mas ainda assim...era gentil...-olhou para Al com uma estranha certeza- É por isso...que a gente tem que conseguir trazê-la de volta...pra que ela não fique mais triste...e a gente possa ver o sorriso dela de novo...

-Então nós vamos continuar...não é, nii-san? Mesmo com o papai?

-Sim...e agora não dá mais pra voltar atrás...

**----------------------------**

**Notes:**

Ok,notas finais...vocês devem tpa me achando uma baka que soh sabe pedir desculpas, neh? TT auto-estima em baixa sim, eu soh sei pedir desculpas mesmo ... não acredito que chegamos ao capítulo 5 e ainda vou dizer:

gomen!!!!!!

queria agradecer pelos reviews, não ligo pra quantidade na verdade o/ mas estou muito feliz que estejam gostando me esforcei bastante pra escrever Father, estou pensando em publicar "Real Life" também, mas infelizmente a primeira fic não teve boa aceitação ...

kissus kissus e arigato -


End file.
